This invention relates generally to a rodenticide dispensing arrangement, such as a bait station, for delivering poisoned bait to rodents, such as mice and rats.
Rodents, especially rats, are renowned for proliferating in areas where there is an abundant food supply and generally crowded and unsanitary conditions. Their propensity for spreading disease is well known and in many instances, they may grow to sizes that place humans, especially infants, in significant danger. Suffice it to say that in many areas, and in practically all metropolitan areas, the problem of rodent infestation is a continuing one that requires a substantial amount of time and money to keep under control.
A prime cause of rodent infestation is the lack of care in disposing of food waste and other garbage. The provision of closed refuse/garbage containers to help eliminate the existence of exposed garbage is a major step in solving an infestation problem. Unfortunately, it is difficult to assure full compliance with rules and regulations requiring the proper disposition of garbage and the use of refuse cans, and the problem is an ongoing one.
A widely used solution is to eliminate the rodents by way of trapping, poisoning, etc. There are many rodenticides (rodent poisons) available that may be used, either alone or in conjunction with food, to induce the rodents to ingest the poisons and cause them to die. Unlike trapping, the use of poisons does not result in the carcass of the deceased rodent remaining in the poisoning area (often referred to as a bait station) which eliminates the need for close attention to remove the rodent carcass.
The common attributes of a bait station are that it: hold the poisoned bait; provide easy entry and exit for the rodent; and that it be tamper resistant, i.e., be difficult to inadvertently open or to otherwise disturb the poisoned bait. A bait rod, which holds the poisoned bait, is often secured within the bait station. As a convenience, preformed, cored bait cubes that are positioned or threaded onto the bait rod, are usually provided. The bait stations need only be serviced about once a month to replenish the bait, generally by replacing the empty or partially empty bait rod with a freshly loaded bait rod. The bait stations are strategically placed in the areas of rat infestation and generally secured to the ground or other rigid structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038.516 discloses a rodent poison dispensing station that consists of a locked container with rodent entry and access holes, in which a pair of vertically disposed containers, for continually dispensing liquid and solid baits, are provided. U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,902 discloses a rodent bait station that includes tunnel-like entry and exit holes and internal baffle structures to thwart even intentional tampering. The bait is disposed in the central part of the station behind the baffles.
The present invention discloses an improved rodenticide dispensing system, and in its preferred form, combines a novel bait station with a conventional refuse container to produce a low cost, low maintenance, highly effective rodent elimination mechanism. The bait station is ideally built into a conventional garbage can or container to provide a very attractive site for rodents at which the poisoned bait may be ingested. The proximity of the garbage in the garbage container enhances the effectiveness of the bait station since the odors of the decaying garbage tend to attract rodents. The use of a secured, horizontally disposed bait rod in the bait station enables the bait to be presented at an ideal height and position for rodent feeding and precludes the bait from being dispersed during feeding or movement of the container, such as when the container is emptied. Thus normal emptying of the garbage container without disturbance to, or loss of, the bait may be carried out. The bait station is equipped with a locked door or panel to enable periodic replenishment of the bait, generally by simply replacing the bait rod (about once a month) and to preclude tampering. The access holes are displaced a significant distance away from the bait rod which precludes all inadvertent contact with the bait rod.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an improved rodenticide bait station.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination bait station and garbage container.
A further object of the invention is to provide a relatively low cost and highly effective rodenticide dispensing system.